


Aramis's Problem

by CanadianGarrison



Series: Problems [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Watersports, consent is ambiguous but everyone's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/pseuds/CanadianGarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thrill of the chase, days of boredom suddenly giving way to excitement and danger, his brothers at his side and a beautiful woman sharing his horse… It all conspired to create a bit of a delicate situation, and Aramis had a Problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aramis's Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/gifts).



The thrill of the chase, days of boredom suddenly giving way to excitement and danger, his brothers at his side and a beautiful woman sharing his horse… It all conspired to create a bit of a delicate situation, and Aramis had a Problem.

He’d been hard for the past half-hour, and there was no relief in sight.

Aramis shifted his hips, pulling himself away from Queen Anne as much as possible, but the motion brought his chest more firmly up against her back, and for a moment the flowery scent of her hair overpowered everything else in the world. Aramis definitely had a Problem.

"Aramis..."

"Yes, your Highness?” Aramis felt a bit surprised at how steady his voice sounded, especially given how hard his prick was, but he hoped that the Queen found his calm tone reassuring.

"I ... We need to stop for a few minutes.”

"I'm terribly sorry, your Majesty, but you are not safe here.” Why would she want to stop? She saw what happened to Caroline, didn’t she know they were still in danger? “We're outpacing them for the time being, but if we pause at all they will soon catch us, and..."

"Aramis, you don't understand. I... I am growing uncomfortable.”

Oh, no. Aramis had been trying so hard to be careful, to avoid temptation like Athos had said he should, but the more he tried to ignore it the harder his prick was becoming, and the Queen had finally noticed. Perhaps he could still pass it off as something else, something more appropriate.

"Please, let me help. Is this buckle pressed too hard against your back? I know we Musketeers are practically walking iron-works but it's useful to have everything we need easily in reach.” Really, yes, say it was just a buckle.

"No, that's fine. It's just... It's been quite a long time since any of you ate or drank anything."

Aramis was pleased that the Queen had considered his comfort in such detail, but then he wondered if perhaps she had some other concern. It didn’t matter either way, since he wasn’t lying about their pursuers being too close to allow them any time to rest.

"We're used to this kind of thing, please don't worry about us, your Majesty. But are you  hungry, or perhaps thirsty?” Aramis thought he knew what the problem was, but he couldn’t possibly suggest it, so he continued. “I have some bread and dried fruit, not what you're used to, of course, and Athos always has wine."

"Don't speak to me of wine, you're just making it worse.” Yes, that’s it, he was right. The Queen had to pee.

"...oh. Oh, well. Ah. Times like this, it's one of the reasons why women so rarely ride with Musketeers. If one of us cannot wait, we have some options, but. Hm.” Aramis really was as flustered as he sounded, especially since his prick had grown harder and possibly even twitched a little when his suspicion about the Queen’s state was confirmed.

"So, it is clear, we must stop.” Anne’s voice was tight, brittle. “Your horse is steady and the pace is not too rough, but I cannot wait much longer.”

She sounded like her control was stretched thin, and no wonder, after all she had been through that day. Even still, it simply was not possible. And besides, he had an idea.

Aramis did his best to maintain his calm and controlled tone as he spoke. ”No, your safety is paramount, even in this matter. If you must, then you must, but we will ride on.”

"But — you can't mean —"

The Queen was always so constrained and held back, Aramis wanted to give her a chance to let go, to be wild, a moment not just when she could break the rules, but when there would be no rules to break. But Aramis also knew that his Queen could not accept such a thing if it were offered, and so now that this opportunity had quite literally landed in his lap, he decided to take a chance on it.

"I do. The others aren't watching, and wouldn't say anything if they were. Just let it go.” Please, Aramis thought to himself, please give me this, give me yourself in this way.

“Aramis! It would... You would be soiled. We simply must stop riding for a moment.”

"I've been through worse. And to be completely honest, it wouldn't be the first time this saddle has been... caught in the rain, as it were. These things happen.”

Anne’s mouth opened as if to speak, but just then their horse crested the hill and Aramis reflexively tightened his legs to control their swift descent. The motion brought his prick right up against the Queen’s arse, and before he could pull back Aramis realized that she had done it, the Queen was letting herself piss, right there on his horse, and it was just as glorious as he had dared hope. Her skirts were dripping and the front of his trousers was wet, and the damp leather and fabric clung tightly as she pushed tightly back against him. Aramis moaned in helpless delight, and he almost didn't recognize his own voice.

Then he realized — it wasn't only his voice at all, it was the Queen’s as well. It seemed that Aramis’s desire to give his Queen an experience of freedom and abandon had been appreciated.

As their horse followed their companions through the forest, Aramis finally relaxed and let the full length of his hard dick press against the Queen, his arm around her body pulling her back towards him as he rocked rhythmically up against her.

Anne took his hand from her waist and began caressing it, moving over his calluses with her smooth, soft fingers. Then, not saying a word or even looking back at him, she moved Aramis's hand lower down and pressed it hard against herself. Aramis could feel the heat of her body through the damp fabric, and as Anne took a shuddering breath Aramis started to rub gently, careful not to push too hard and cause her pain. Anne was still caressing his hand as he moved, stroking each finger in turn and letting him touch her however he wanted.

Aramis's prick was so hard it hurt, in the best possible way. The horse's movements thrust him against her arse over and over, and Aramis knew that he wouldn't last much longer. As Anne rocked against the the circle and press of his fingertips between her legs, she tilted her head to one side and Aramis took that as an invitation to kiss her neck. Gently, of course, there would be no way to explain things if the Queen suddenly had a love-bite on her delicate throat, but it seemed that gently was enough for her, because Anne moaned and began to shake in his arms. She was coming for Aramis's fingers, but he hoped also for the moment of abandon and loss of control that he had given her. A few thrusts more and Aramis was coming too, biting back a shout, revelling in the warm, wet pressure in his lap as his body did its best to add to the mess.

And then it was over, and they were still riding, and the Queen's breathing evened out as she returned his hand to its proper place on her waist.

Athos turned on his horse, looking back at them from a surprising distance up ahead, the usual unreadable expression on his face.

**"** Aramis, you’ve slowed down. Is there a problem?"

"Ah, no, Athos. Her Majesty needed some assistance, but we have it all sorted out now."

His trousers were soaking wet inside and out, he had just behaved very inappropriately with his Queen, and his horse was looking somewhat irritable. But really, Aramis didn't have any problems at all.  


End file.
